<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into Never Seen Passion by BonesAndScales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907935">Into Never Seen Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/pseuds/BonesAndScales'>BonesAndScales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Will Graham, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Teabagging, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/pseuds/BonesAndScales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Hannibal’s breathing is carefully even, but Will does not miss the tight twitch of his Adam’s apple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m tired of that manipulative mouth of yours, Dr. Lecter. For once, I’d like to see something other than lies in it.”<br/></em>
</p><hr/><p>Will is fresh out of the BSHCI and he is going to make Hannibal work for his trust.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into Never Seen Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttyNat/gifts">NuttyNat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gift for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttyNat/">NuttyNat</a> who won the welcoming raffle of our <a href="https://discord.gg/DAmnXrn">Sub Hannibal server</a>!! Here is their prompt:</p><p><em>Will comes to therapy for the first time since being out of prison freshly groomed and dressed to the nines and ofc feeling all confident.</em><br/>Hanni wants to be friends again and says he'd do anything to gain his trust back so Will outright tells he hasn't had sex for ages and while being in prison he coudln't get Hannibal out of his head (simple wank didn't help) so he says he wants to fuck the lies out of that manipulative mouth (if you include teabagging in this work I'm gonna scream from happiness)</p><p>Many thanks to my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAngel_DoNotEat/pseuds/DeadAngel_DoNotEat">beloved spouse</a> for the beta ❤</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Where shall we begin?”</p><p>“So much has happened since our last session. Where even to begin?”</p><p>“You said you would like to deal with your feelings about me. What are they at present?”</p><p>“Anger.” The word, though devoid of heat, is out of Will’s mouth before he can catch it. “Hurt. I trusted you and you betrayed me.”</p><p>“I only ever wanted the best for you.”</p><p>“And having me incarcerated is the best for me.”</p><p>Hannibal has the decency to look down, briefly inclining his head. “I won’t apologize for what I did; it had to be done. But I do apologize for hurting our relationship.” Then, softer, “I missed you.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“What would you have me do to gain your trust again?”</p><p>“How do I know you won’t betray me again when the occasion presents itself?”</p><p>“I’ve tasted a life without you in it, and I’d rather not have to experience it again. If you won’t believe my words, then believe in the honesty of my feelings.”</p><p>Will was not quite prepared for the novelty of Hannibal’s earnestness. He feels the intensity of it down to his bones. Turns out a month apart was all it took for Hannibal to lay his power at Will’s feet. Will wonders what more he would surrender, given enough incentive.</p><p>“I couldn’t stop thinking about you, back at the hospital,” he says, slow and deep, almost a drawl. “Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal. You were nowhere and everywhere, following me even in my dreams.” Memories of said dreams flash before his eyes, and he feels his own arousal blooming in his chest, expanding downwards. “And no amount of jacking off could get you out.”</p><p>Hannibal’s breathing is carefully even, but Will does not miss the tight twitch of his Adam’s apple.</p><p>“I’m tired of that manipulative mouth of yours, Dr. Lecter. For once, I’d like to see something other than lies in it.”</p><p>The implication is loud enough to draw a sharp inhale from Hannibal, the first chip in his composure. His fingers twitch where they rest folded on his lap. He considers Will’s words a long moment.</p><p>The tip of his tongue peaks through the seam of his lips before he says, “I’m not certain I understand what you mean.”</p><p>“Trust is earned, Dr. Lecter.”</p><p>Will parts his legs further, unabashedly displaying the bulge distorting the front of his pants. Hannibal’s eyes dart down to Will’s crotch. His arousal licks at Will’s fingertips like tongues of flames.</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>A tense silence follows the order, neither of them moving, neither of them daring to break the eye contact.</p><p>Then, Hannibal moves. First his hands, to grip onto the armrests, then his legs—and oh, what a delight to see a similar distension in his pants—then his entire body unfurls in a swift, feline movement. He crosses the gap between them in three long strides, and stops in front of Will, the tips of his shoes inches away from his. He looks down at Will, towering over him.</p><p>“On your knees,” Will says.</p><p>And to his utter delight, Hannibal obeys again. He sinks to his knees in front of him, throws not only his power but his entire self on Will's mercy.</p><p>Will rewards him with a caress to the head, watches as Hannibal leans into the touch as though starved. With his thumb, Will traces the hard lines of his cheekbone and jaw, making Hannibal tilt his chin up. He presses two fingers to full lips.</p><p>“Open for me.”</p><p>A beat. Hannibal complies.</p><p>Will slips his fingers into the slack mouth, as deep as they will go, until Hannibal gags and his knuckles brush against sharp incisors. Hannibal bends his head back by reflex, trying to keep the blunt nails away from the back of his throat.</p><p>Will clicks his tongue. “Keep still,” he says in the same tone he uses for his dogs.</p><p>And Hannibal responds to it the same way his dogs would. He blinks away the moisture gathering in his eyes and meets Will’s gaze. He keeps perfectly still as the fingers invading his mouth continue their slow exploration, touching anything they can reach, sliding over his tongue and the inside of his cheeks, lingering over razor sharp teeth, as though daring him to disobey and bite.</p><p>Hannibal does not bite, and lets Will claim his mouth.</p><p>Satisfied, Will pulls his fingers out, a dribble of saliva following right after. He rewards Hannibal with a ruffle to the head. Then he pushes up from his chair, and reaches for his fly to free his erection. Hannibal’s eyes follow the movement with rapt attention, pupils dilating and nostrils flaring when Will’s cock comes into view. Will smirks.</p><p>“Now,” he says, giving his cock a few strokes, “show me how trustworthy you are.”</p><p>After a second of hesitation, Hannibal leans up. He wraps first a tentative hand around the base, then his lips around the head. Will sighs as he is engulfed in the wet heat of Hannibal’s mouth. He buries his fingers in soft blonde hair, petting Hannibal as he works his way along his cock.</p><p>It is both as Will imagined and entirely different. Hannibal is as meticulous as he is in everything, diligent and attentive to Will’s reactions, but there is no trace of the forcefulness Will expected. Hannibal lets Will’s hand in his hair guide him and set the pace, bring him where he wants him, simply pleased to <em>be able</em> to please.</p><p>He mouths at the base, his nose buried in the thick patch of pubic hair. He breathes in deeply, savours the musky scent of Will.</p><p>“Aren’t you lovely, Dr. Lecter.” Will sighs in content, stroking Hannibal’s hair back from his forehead. “You were made to suck cock.”</p><p>Hannibal moans around him, and his arm moves between his legs to stroke himself. Will clicks his tongue and nudges Hannibal’s hand away with his foot.</p><p>“You will take what I give you, no more, no less.”</p><p>There is a muffled sound of protest, but Hannibal obeys, and places his hand on Will’s leg. He moves further down to lick at Will’s testicles, nudging his tongue behind them. Will groans and grips the back of Hannibal’s head. He yanks it back to expose Hannibal’s throat, eliciting a soft sound of surprise from him. He guides Hannibal’s open mouth to his scrotum. Hannibal obediently licks at his balls, sucking them into his mouth one after the other.</p><p>Will starts rolling his hips, pushing his balls in and out of that eager mouth. His cock rubs against Hannibal’s face, smearing precum over his cheek and his closed eyelid. Hands climb up the side of Will’s legs, holding onto his calves for support.</p><p>He keeps going until he feels saliva overflow and drip down Hannibal’s chin. Hannibal's fingers twitch on his calves in discomfort and Will lets him pull away. Hannibal moves back to the head and works his way down, taking as much of Will as he can into his mouth. His movements are quicker, more assured, purposeful rather than exploratory. He seems to have finished committing the exact shape and weight and warmth of Will’s cock to his mind and now dedicates his full attention to enjoying the sensation of it in his mouth.</p><p>Once again, he gags when the tip touches the back of his throat. Will pushes forward nonetheless. Hannibal tries to pull away but Will tightens his hold.</p><p>“Sh-sh-sh… Easy now,” he says softly, stroking his head.</p><p>Hannibal struggles, his throat spasming around Will, but the hand in his hair does not relent. A muffled sound escapes him along a dribble of saliva.</p><p>“Hannibal, breathe.”</p><p>Hannibal stills at the sound of his name. He blinks up at Will, tears clinging to his eyelashes, lips red and glistening, obscenely stretched around Will’s cock. He takes a few long, deep breaths through his nose. Will strokes his cheek, murmuring words of praise—the way he would to his dogs, and once more, elicits a similar reaction. Hannibal relaxes in increments under his ministrations.</p><p>Will waits for the hands on his legs to ease up, before he starts rocking his hips. Hannibal’s throat seizes up but he keeps still, lets Will fuck into his mouth, deeper and deeper, until his nose is buried in the thick hair at the base of his cock. Will sets a slow pace, pulling out almost entirely to the seal of Hannibal’s lips, then back in, all the way down until the head is held tight in the clutch of Hannibal’s throat.</p><p>When he feels Hannibal’s mind starting to float away, lost to the sensations, Will picks up the pace, chasing his pleasure. He pulls harder on Hannibal’s hair until whimpers of pain join his moans of pleasure.</p><p>Tension builds in his body as the end approaches. His thrusts become erratic, almost violent. Hannibal’s cheeks are flushed from the lack of oxygen, tears threatening to spill over. The sight of him undone is enough to push Will over the edge.</p><p>He pulls Hannibal’s mouth off of his cock just as he comes.</p><p>Thick white ribbons of cum smear across Hannibal’s face, who parts his lips to catch as much as Will’s tight grip would allow. The last of it hits the bridge of his nose, dribbling down over his mouth. His tongue flicks out to taste it. His eyelids flutter closed as he savours Will’s spent.</p><p>When they open again, his gaze is full of reverence and arousal, pupils blown and still brimming with tears. Will has never seen him so beautiful, used and debased and still offering himself with such abandon. Glancing down, he notices the dark patch spreading around his crotch. He came untouched, gorging himself on Will’s pleasure to build his own, and following him in the fall.</p><p>Will can’t help the smile that blooms across his lips.</p><p>He collects some of his cum on his index and middle fingers and presses it into Hannibal’s panting mouth, who eagerly sucks on it. Hannibal takes the time to thoroughly clean Will’s fingers, sopping them in saliva, before he lets go with a small <em>pop</em>. He takes another few moments to catch his breath, then asks, “Are you satisfied?”</p><p>Will hums. He runs the backs of his fingers along Hannibal’s cheek. “I guess it was adequate.”</p><p>“Enough to earn your trust?”</p><p>“You’ve certainly earned my interest.” Will cups Hannibal’s jaw, runs his thumb over a trail of cum before letting Hannibal lick it clean too. “Now to see if you can keep it.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hannibal Lecter is a cockslut pass it on.</p><p>Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos feed the muse :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>